talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lamb 3
NOTE: It sounds like LPC is not the person who makes this call. I believe this call is made by Mark Hosler of Negativland. INCOMPLETE TRANSCRIPTION: 0:00 - 4:35 of this call has not yet been transcribed. -- ...Now, ummm, I have your mailing address there, can I mail you some literature, and some other things, and perhaps you could join one of our prayer meetings? Uh, fine. Okay, can I send tracts and literature to, to yo...Can I pass them out at the bank? Could I come down... No, we're not allowed to... ...It's a Christian bank? But you still can't pass out literature. We only pass out literature if it pertains right to the bank. Okay. We can't pass out any other literature. Are there any crucifix or anything hanging up in the bank? No. Can I bring them, nail it up? No. Could I, just in the enterance of the door? No. I'll just, I, I...You know it will be clear, I'll do a lucite cross, it's no problem. No. Wouldn't you feel better walking in every morning if you had that hanging? Well, the thing is, that's not permitted in the bank. Well, how about a lamb? How about just a lamb? I mean, as a, I could give you some more lamb questions, but how about if I just bring something that represents the... ...We aren't allowed to have anything hanging... A thorny crown. You could pin it up to the wall. Okay, none of that is permitted. Let me read a couple more references. Okay, I have to wait on a customer. She's been sitting here. Is she, what? What, a loan? If she doesn't have Jesus on her side, she won't get a penny. I'm sorry, but I have to... Ask her if she's got Jesus on her... I'm sorry I can't ask questions like that. Ask her, I'll give her lamb questions, what do you need? I can not ask questions of a customer at my desk like that kind of question. Ask her...how do you know? Maybe she wants to hear it. I'm sorry but we're not allowed to. Her life might be at such a point... I'm sorry, but I can't do this kind of things with the customer. Sorry, I have to go now. Dear Lord...Let me just say a prayer, I'll say one prayer and I'll let you go, okay? Hello!?! Hello. Yeah, just five secs, okay? Uh huh. I have only the best intentions for you. I want you to go to heaven. I want your family to be blessed by Jesus and God... Okay, no, I have to go to my customer. D, don't miss out on the blessing. This whole call will not be for naught. I'm sorry. Please, just five seconds. Don't...Please don't go to hell (unintelligible). The devil's the devil's just looking down right now. Just let me say. Oh, dear lord, please help this young woman, allow to see her to go to heaven and have evertything washed and cleansed of her sins. That's all I needed to say to you. Okay. How do you feel now? I have to go to my customer. Well, just tell me how you feel. I want to make sure I helped. I have this customer that has to be waited on. Okay, Ju, I tell you what. God bless you. You are terriffic, and you're professional. And the lord knows that, and your customers will appreciate that, and they'll see that you give excellent service. God bless you. Thank you. Good, good day. (hangup sound) -- (End of track)